


After parties

by Foundtonight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Panic Attacks, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: The voltron gang need to make allies, which is why they are at a party after a stressful mission. Keith is not happy.





	After parties

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I don't see many fanfics showing panic attacks like I normally have them so...yeah

Keith didn't understand why they had to do these parties. They had just saved the planet for fucks sake. Still Shiro told him it was to make allies, then gave him that sad look and told him he didn't have to come if he didn't feel up for it. So of course he had to come.

Now here he was in a too loud hall, crammed with people, unable to hear a word anyone was saying. 

It was about half hour in before he felt a shot of dread, or panic, or something like that shoot up his chest and settle uncomforatably. He looked around trying to find someone he knew. Knowing that they would help him if only a little.

He immediately saw lance joking and flirting with anything that walked. It had bothered Keith at the start of their relationship but now he knew it was just who lance was, and it didn't mean anything. He couldn't go to lance though, as much as he loved him he was too loud for him right now.

The next person he saw was Hunk, talking enthusiastically with the caterer for the party. He couldn't go to him either, Hunk looked too happy to go to with his problems.

It was then that Keith started to truly get into panic attack territory, he started to scratch at his wrists to fend it off for a bit longer. He felt slightly sick, but not like he was going to vomit. His eyes started to blur with tears and his mind went fuzzy, but he continued looking.

Next, he saw Pidge, they were on top of someone's shoulders. They looked happy and he didn't think he could pull them away even if he wanted to.

He needed Shiro, Shiro would help. He couldn't see Shiro, his breathing started to speed up, he couldn't stop. He needed to stop he was being stupid and he knew it.  
"Keith, kiddo are you okay?"  
Keith jumped and turned round quickly. Shiro was looking at him worriedly.  
"Hey, it's okay, do you want to go outside?"  
"I don't know"  
Keith did know, he did want to go outside but he couldn't make himself say it no matter how much he wanted to. His brain and mouth had closed up shop.  
"Okay, lets go outside, just for a little bit. Yeah?"  
He didn't wait for Keith to answer, just led him out of the crowded hall,his hand burning on Keith's, out into the night. 

Keiths breathing was uneven and shaky, his teeth buzzed from breathing too much oxygen. Shiros hand hurt him even though he barely touched him. His vision blurred from tears, his wrist was numb from him scratching it constently, and he knew it'd soon start burning,scab over and leave a scar in it's place. 

"Keith, stop scratching your wrist."  
Shiro went to grab Keiths wrist, and before Keith could stop himself, he flinched back and screamed  
"Don't touch me"  
The shock and fear on shiros face hurt Keith but he couldn't stop. He felt light-headed and he couldn't slow his breathing. Shiro left him alone for a bit.  
"Keith?... you okay?"  
Keith just stared ahead and didn't answer. He had calmed down now, but anything could still set him off. He could think a bit and was cringing at his behaviour.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?"  
Keith shook his head quickly. The two of them stood outside for a while before lance found them,  
"Hey guys, i was looking for you, the party seems to be..."  
Lance trailed off as he saw the dry tear tracks going down Keith's face.  
"You good?"  
"I'm fine lance"  
"He had a panic attack" Shiro interupted  
Keith just stared at the floor, and showed Lance his arm reuctantly.  
"Oh Keith..."  
"Well the partys finished, Hunk and Pidge have gone back to the castle, we should too"  
Keith didn't answer, just walked off. 

\-----

When he got back he went straight to bed and sat crossed legged, putting on one of Lance's hoodies. He sat there flapping his arms letting the fabric hit him lightly as he rocked back and forth slowly. Humming angrily when he felt perticularly fustrated. He shouldn't do this it was stupid, he was stupid. Eventually he was hyperventerlating again.

He was gasping "I'm sorry" over and over again, curled up on a ball on his bed. Until he fell asleep


End file.
